


Minerva: Once & Future

by teh_jules



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arland McGonagall, Canonical Character Death, Deutsch | German, Emotional Infidelity, F/M, Female-Centric, Introspection, POV Female Character, Pining, Set after HBP, Unrequited Love, onsided Minerva/Albus
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8810728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teh_jules/pseuds/teh_jules
Summary: Minerva war immer eine treue Ehefrau.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alte ungepostete fiction die ich nach dem erstmaligen Lesen von "Halfblood Prince" geschrieben habe.

*

 

Sein Grab ist umgeben von Efeu und Vergiss-mein-nicht. Es ist der Ruheort eines Mannes und der Geburtsort eines Mythos. Er hätte das lustig gefunden, denkt sie und der weiße Stein glitzert in der Sonne wie die weißeste Stellen eines entblößten Gebisses. Manchmal, wenn sie weiß das sie niemand sieht und sie sehr melancholisch ist, legt sie Zitronenbonbons an den Fuß des Grabs. Sie bildet sich nicht ein das es etwas bedeutet, das sie verschwunden sind, wenn sie das nächste Mal wieder kommt.

 

 

 

Sie findet zwischen all den Erinnerungen die er hinterlassen hat auch andere, mit nicht all zu viel Bedeutung. Erinnerungen die sie teilt. Sie sind nach Datum geordnet und sie ist vorsichtig diese nur hervorzuholen wenn sein Bild leer ist.

 

Sie schließt sie in ihren Schreibtisch, in ihrem Zimmer ein und tut so, als habe sie es vergessen. Es dauert Wochen bevor sie die Glasphiolen hinaus holt und auf ihrem Schreibtisch aufreiht, wie kleine Soldaten.

 

Sie weiß das sie die Flaschen nicht wieder wegschließen wird, als sie ihre Hand um das kühle Glas schließt.

 

 

 

Sie kennt diesen Raum. Sie weiß wie es dort riecht, wie sich das Licht anfühlt, morgens, wenn es noch kühl ist, wie viel Schritte man von der Tür bis zum Ofen braucht. Ihr sehr viel jüngeres Ich (Wie alt war sie da? Vierundzwanzig?) schämt sich ihres offenen Haares wegen, das schwarz und ungebändigt über ihre Schultern, ihre Brüste, ihren Rücken und Armen liegt.

 

Sie ist zu streng mit ihrem Besuch, zu schroff, denn sie hat nicht mit seinem Besuch gerechnet. Doch er sitzt auf dem knarrendem Stuhl in der Ecke neben dem Regal und häuft Löffel um Löffel Zucker in seinen zu bitteren Tee und lächelt verständnisvoll.

 

Die Frau mit den schwarzen Haaren entschuldigt sich kurz und er nickt, entlässt sie und sieht erst auf als sie verschwunden ist und starrt in den Raum zwischen dem Türrahmen, als könne er ihre Person dort abgezeichnet sehen.

 

Sie, Minerva, geht hinüber zu ihm. Sieht ihm dabei zu wie er wieder beginnt Zucker in den Tee zu kippen. Sie weiß das sie niemals Tee kochen konnte. Er wird immer wie sie: Ungenießbar bitter.

 

Albus Haar ist immer noch braun, mit weißen Strähnen durchzogen. Er trägt einen tiefblauen Anzug, eine Farbe die, die seiner Augen seien könnte, es aber nicht ist. Sein Bart ist in seinen Gürtel verstaut, als fürchte er zu stolpern. Eine goldene Uhr liegt neben seiner Untertasse auf dem Tisch. Sie erinnert sich daran abgelenkt gewesen zu sein von seiner Uhr, die dort offen lag.

 

Minerva möchte die Hand ausstrecken und sehen ob ihre Hand durch ihn hindurchgeht.

 

Die andere Frau betritt wieder den Raum und ihr Haar ist streng zurück gebunden.

 

„Professor.“ sagt sie und setzt sich ihm gegenüber.

 

Am Ende dieses Gesprächs sollte Minerva ihr Transfiguration Lehrer seine Stelle anbieten, da Professor Dippett letzten Donnerstag verstorben war.

 

Sie erinnert sich nicht mehr daran ‚ja‘ gesagt zu haben. Aber da ist es: Sie nickt und nimmt an.

 

 

 

Er nennt sie ‚Minerva‘. So, als sei sie immer noch seine Schülerin.

 

Es gibt eine Zeit wo sie hofft das der Grund dafür eine gewisse Zuneigung ist, aber sie stellt nie fest das er sie anders behandelt als alle anderen Lehrer auch.

 

Die Leute dachten immer das der Krieg sie hart gemacht hat. Doch sie weiß es besser.

 

 

 

„Ich meine es ernst, Professor.“ Minerva lächelt ein beinahe Lächeln.

 

„Ich auch, Minerva.“ sagt Albus und steigt behände über eine sehr unebene Stelle. „Socken sind ein sehr praktisches Geschenk.“

 

Sie sieht ihn aus ihren durchdringenden Augen an, als wolle sie ihn festhalten, allein durch ihren Blick.

 

„Ich würde mich freuen würde ich ein paar Socken unter meinem Weichnachtbaum finden. Niemand denkt an so etwas.“ er sieht nachdenklich und leicht enttäuscht aus und sie unterdrückt das Bedürfnis ihn zu schelten, wie einen kleinen Jungen. Sie errötet über den Gedanken. Er sieht sie aufmerksam an.

 

„Jedes Jahr Socken zu bekommen wenn man ein Buch erwartet ist nicht gerade der Traum eines Mädchens.“ sagt die junge Frau und ihr Ton ist so eisig wie der Wind der über die schottische Landschaft fegt, durch die sie wandern.

 

„Ah, natürlich. Minerva träumte schon immer von Büchern...“ Sie übergeht den Kommentar und bleibt stehen um einen Blick zurück auf Hogwarts zu richten, das steingrau und majestätisch zwischen den Wolken abgezeichnet steht.

 

Als sie sich zu Albus umwendet stellt sie fest das er sie immer noch ansieht.

 

Minerva presst ihre Lippen aufeinander und versucht sich einzureden das dies keine Tränen sind die in ihren Augen aufsteigen, als sie zusieht wie die junge Frau und der weitaus ältere Mann weitergehen. Lange Zeit reden sie nicht.

 

Minerva bleibt weit hinter ihnen zurück. Sie hat genug gesehen für heute.

 

 

 

Sie sitzt nachts wach und beschäftigt ihre Hände mit Handarbeit. Sie will nicht über all das nachdenken was sie gesehen und nicht gesehen hat. Versucht ihre Erinnerung und die Albus‘ nicht verschmelzen zu lassen.

 

Sie möchte an ihren Erinnerungen festhalten. Möchte nicht plötzlich feststellten das alles was sie dachte und immer noch denkt vielleicht eine Lüge ist.

 

Sie konzentriert sich auf den Geruch der Wolle und das _klick klick klack_ der Stricknadeln, das Rascheln ihrer Ärmel gegen ihrer karierte Überdecke. Doch schließlich stellt sie fest, das sie weint.

 

 

 

Sie weiß welche die nächste Erinnerung ist.

 

 

 

Ihr Mund ist der einer weit älteren Frau. So, als wäre sie endlich die Frau geworden die sie immer versucht hat zu sein. Sie muss nun beinahe dreißig sein, in dieser Erinnerung. Schnee fällt jenseits des Fensters hinter Dumbledores rechter Schulter zu Boden.

 

Er bietet ihr ein Brausebonbon an, aber sie lehnt höflich ab. So wie sie ihren Tee auch ohne Zucker trinkt.

 

„Ich werde heiraten.“ sagt sie schließlich, förmlich.

 

Für einen langen Moment passiert nichts, außer das Schnee fällt und Fawkes aufhört sein Gefieder zu putzen. Zahlreiche Porträts um sie herum scheinen aufzuwachen.

 

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch.“ sagt er und sie weiß immer noch wie fröhlich er klang. Eine Welle Schwindel hatte sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt erfasst, weshalb sie ihre Hände sehr fest gepackt hielt.

 

„Wer ist der Glückliche?“ fragt er weiter.

 

„Arland McGonagall.“ antwortet sie, so wie sie ihm früher Fragen über tote Zauberer beantwortet hat. Sie kommt sich wieder vor wie vierzehn. „Wir sind zusammen aufgewachsen. Dies ist das dritte Mal das er mich gefragt hat. Diesmal konnte ich nicht nein sagen... Ich denke es ist das Richtige.“

 

_Anstatt auf etwas zu warten das ich nicht haben kann._

 

„Ja, natürlich ist es das richtige. Arland ist ein guter Zauberer und ein noch besserer Mensch.“ Albus scheint nun in Gedanken versunken zu sein, sieht sie lächelnd an und murmelt: „Nun... Ein bisschen mehr Liebe in dieser Welt.“

 

„Ja.“ sagt sie und steht auf. Ihre Augen sind sehr klar und erscheinen beinahe schwarz hinter ihrer Brille. „Ich wollte nur... Ich wollte sie nur über die Neuigkeiten informieren, Professor.“

 

Er nickt und sie geht, hinterlässt ihren bereits abgekühlten Tee und das Lächeln auf Albus Gesicht, das plötzlich nicht mehr so fröhlich ist, ja eigentlich gar kein Lächeln ist.

 

Minerva steht neben seinem Stuhl und hört ihn ihren neuen Namen murmeln.

 

 

 

Arland fällt im ersten Krieg. Sie hat immer noch seinen Zauberstab und ein Photo von ihrer Hochzeit. Er ist oben in den Highlands begraben, dort wo sie als Kinder gespielt haben. Sie hat dafür gesorgt. Als Freundin, denn als Ehefrau hat sie versagt.

 

Sie weiß das sie keine gute Frau gewesen ist. Die Leute sagen sie sei nie über seinen Tot hinweg gekommen, habe deshalb nie wieder geheiratet und es macht sie wütend das selbst diese Treue, die für ihren Ehemann bestimmt sein sollte, einem Anderem gilt.

 

Sie ist nie eine treu liebende Ehefrau gewesen. Zumindest nicht für Arland.

 

 

 

Eine der letzten Erinnerungen ist am Tag seines Todes und dies ist am schwierigsten für Minerva: Dies tut am meisten weh. Ihn so zu sehen, wie sie ihn bis zuletzt in Erinnerung haben wird. Es ist keine großartige Erinnerungen. Es ist nur das letzte Mal das sie einander gesehen haben und es zeigt ihr das er wußte was geschehen würde und es macht die Normalität und Gewöhnlichkeit mit der sie einander begegnen beinahe schmerzhaft.

 

Er war in ihr Büro gekommen und hatte ihren Tee getrunken. Hatte ihr Bonbons angeboten, die sie ablehnte. Hatten über Examen geredet und die Ferien. Und dann verabschiedete er sich von ihr und ihre letzten Worte waren nur ein ganz gewöhnliches ‚Bis Morgen, Albus.‘

 

Was hätte sie gesagt, hätte sie gewußt das es kein Morgen gäbe?

 

 

 

Minerva hatte Albus nur ein paar Socken in ihrem ganzem Leben geschenkt. Und das war 1943, dem Jahr bevor sie Arland heiratete.

 

Denn wie besser hätte sie sagen können das sie ihn liebte, als mit einem gut gestrickten paar brauner Socken?


End file.
